In Your Arms
by Leafstem
Summary: Rose still travels with the Doctor after "Journey's End" when things go terribly wrong at Darlig Ulv Stranden. How do they cope with the heartache?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so it probably won't be perfect, but I hope it's enjoyable none the less. I'd appreciate any feedback on it. Thanks! And happy reading! :)**

**_Chapter 1_**

The Doctor sat in a chair in the library. Rose lay on the couch across from him, fast asleep. Slow and steady breaths left her body. She slept on her side, facing him. His eyes softened as they rested on the relaxed features of her face.

Rassilon, he had _missed_ that face so much more than words could express. As happy as he was for her to be back with him, he couldn't help but worry about her. She had gone through a lot that day.

Her facial features suddenly contracted into something that looked painful. Before he had much time to think about it, she rolled over and arched her back and let out a frightened scream. Without the slightest hesitation he rushed to her side. More wails escaped her, each making his hearts clench. He said her name gently, but she didn't respond.

He placed a cold hand on her shoulder. Her startled eyes flew open and she instinctively moved backward, smacking against the back of the couch.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly. For a moment, her eyes met his. Then tears leaked out of them. "Aw, Rose, don't cry!" He hated it when she cried. He cupped her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. But this only caused more tears to form.

Instantly he felt guilty. He wanted to pull her into his arms and murmur soothing words to her like he used to, but something within him stopped him. Before Canary Wharf, he wouldn't have even hesitated. But now…they'd both changed. Back then he knew what she'd wanted, but he wasn't so sure now. She'd grown up. She was more independent.

After a minute, he decided he didn't care and swept her into his arms. One arm slipped around her waist, while the other cradled her head against his chest, where tears soaked his shirt.

She pulled back slightly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm okay," she said. He gave her one of those disbelieving looks. She glared back at him. "Really, I am."

"Rose…" He shook his head. He knew she really wasn't. As a matter of fact, he wasn't okay. And anyone could tell that those screams had not meant anything good.

_"__But don't you see what he's trying to give you? Go on, tell her." Donna nodded to the meta-crisis Doctor._

_The original Doctor looked at Rose as she turned to face his duplicate and began to explain how she could have that promised forever with him._

_There was an emptiness of sort that hung in his stomach, but he did his best to push it away. He wasn't going to be selfish—not this time, not when it was for his precious Rose. If she was happy, he would be happy. At least, that's what he told himself…_

_"__I've only got one life, Rose Tyler…I could spend it with you…if you want." There was that familiar tint of hope in his voice that she would accept him. He'd used it after the Sycorax "invasion" when he had asked if she would still travel with him._

_How could she refuse?_

_She reached out a careful hand and placed it on his chest, on his heart—his single beating heart. The edges of her mouth twitched upward briefly. He really was part human. He wouldn't outlive her by hundreds of years. They could actually, really be together._

_And suddenly, with no warning, the meta-crisis Doctor lurched forward and clutched his chest, and Rose jumped back. He wheezed and fell forward. She reached out to grab him before he hit the sand face first, but was a moment too late. She knelt beside him quickly and turned him over on his back. She heard the Doctor and Donna rushing over to them (though her mother still stayed a few feet back). He coughed hoarsely and blood trickled out of his mouth._

_"__What's happened?" Rose screamed, her voice high and choked from tears spilling fast out of her eyes._

_The Doctor frantically examined the duplicate. "No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" he muttered. "He should've been able to handle it!"_

_Rose opened her mouth to say something again, but just then the meta-crisis gripped her hand. She looked at him, eyes wide with panic. His mouth moved but only gurgled noises left it. Rose quickly placed a hand on his face and moved her thumb gently, just like he would have done to her. One last choked noise left his mouth, trying to form last words, but his breathing stopped too quickly and the light left his eyes._

_They just stared at him for a moment. Then Donna moved to close the man's eyelids. Rose turned to the Doctor, tears shining in her eyes."Why…what happened? I…I just touched him and then he just—"_

_The Doctor rested his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "It had nothing to do with you."_

_"__Then what—"_

_"__I'll explain when we get back into the TARDIS." He turned away from her and moved to pick up the body. Once he had it, he turned and moved toward his ship. Donna looked after him with fearful eyes and moved into the TARDIS after him. He laid the body down. Donna stood right behind him._

_"__Doctor…" The moment she said his name, he stood up and turned to look at her. She fought to keep her voice steady. "Is…That's what's going to happen…" _To me._ For once, she was having trouble talking. "Right?"_

_"__I won't let it." He shook his head and moved toward her until he was only mere inches from her._

_"__Then…what?"_

_He heaved a sigh, grief clouding his eyes. "You know what I have to do." Of course she did. He was part of her now._

_"__No." She looked at him with pleading eyes. She couldn't resist not begging him, because she'd rather die than go through what he was about to do. "Please, no."_

_But he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, Donna Noble…"_

_"__Please don't make me go back!" Tears streamed from her eyes now._

_"__We had the best of times." He placed his fingers on her temples. She cried out and tried to resist, but it was too late, her memory was fading. And she collapsed against him. His best friend was gone. Gone forever._

_The TARDIS door opened once more and Rose walked in, her eyes puffy and red. She looked at Donna and her eyes creased with grief. "Is she…?"_

_The Doctor laid her gently on the ground. "No," he said. "I wiped her memory. She's safe now." _As safe as she can be.

_A sob caught in Rose's throat and he swiftly pulled her into his arms. "It's okay," he murmured against her hair, but they both knew it wasn't._

Rose woke up the next morning in her old bed. She ran a hand across the soft, light pink sheets. Her eyes scanned the room. It looked just the same as when she had left. Clothes still lay on the floor, make up scattered along the dresser…

The same chair where he used to sit to talk to her before she fell asleep was still there, too. She remembered when she had first started traveling with him in his previous incarnation, she used to have nightmares. It was just the adjustment to the new life style. She refused to tell him what her dreams consisted of in fear he would mock her for it, but he never pressured her to tell him.

He would simply brush a blonde lock of her hair out of her face and give her a light, friendly kiss on the forehead. Then he'd sit in the chair until she fell asleep. He was always gone by morning.

The door opened slightly and the Doctor's head poked in. His eyes met hers and he smiled a little and walked in. He used to just walk in and sit on her bed to talk. Now he seemed hesitant to do that.

He stood next to her bed and scratched the back of his neck, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Hi," Rose greeted him.

"Hello," he said, "you hungry?"

"A bit," she admitted.

She threw the sheets back and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. "I'm going to shower and change before we eat, though." She could hardly remember the last time she had showered and put on a new pair of clothes. Her hair was greasy and in desperate need of a wash.

He nodded and exited the room.

The warm water was nice against her skin. It soothed her sore muscles.

By the time she was done, the TARDIS had laid out a pair of jeans and a plain, not-so-baggy t-shirt.

When she reached the kitchen, the Doctor sat at the table with a cuppa. Across from him was another. She sat there and took a sip. "Yumm, you remembered to make it just as I like it!"

He grinned. "How could I forget? Last time I made it 'wrong', I had to go through a whole lecture about how much cream to add."

She smirked into her cup. More silence followed.

The Doctor shifted restlessly in his seat. "How'd you sleep?" he suddenly asked.

Rose shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"No…?"

She knew he was wondering if she'd had anymore nightmares, but truthfully, she had been so exhausted, she couldn't recall dreaming at all. "Nope," she answered.

"That's good." He gave her another small smile.

More silence.

When Rose finished her cuppa, she set it down on the table. "So when are we going to get back to running for our lives?"

He looked up at her with a slightly startled expression. He hadn't expected her to want to go back to running right away. Then he mentally slapped himself. Of course she would want to. She was different in the way where she would actually let herself grieve, but she was like him in the way that she didn't want to stay in one place at a time to think about it.

He remembered when she had gone back in time to save her dad. She was so broken up about it and had cried all night. When she woke up, however, she seemed perfectly fine and they went back to life as usual. She had grown up without a father, but that made the bond with her mum even stronger. Rose had always been able to go back and see her whenever she wanted to.

His hearts ached for her. Now here she was, her family gone and never to be seen again.

"Whenever you want to," he replied. "We could go somewhere today, if you'd like?"

She nodded eagerly. He jumped up from his seat and held out his hand to her. "Then allons-y, Rose Tyler!" She took his hand and they darted off to the counsel room.

He began flipping a bunch of switches and began speaking 50 words per minute. He asked her questions that he didn't wait for her to respond to. He rambled little things that she couldn't understand. Then he looked at her. "So where to?"

"Umm…." She shrugged.

His throat tightened. This Rose was a whole shade sadder than when she'd first traveled with him. Not to mention she was exhausted, the dark circles beneath her eyes proving it. He was worried for her. Was he willing to risk her life when she was in such a state?

No. He wasn't.

He flipped a few more controls, flashed Rose a cheesy grin, and set course for fairly peaceful planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The moment they landed, Rose was at the doors. It'd been so long since she'd had a simple adventure with the Doctor, right out of the TARDIS. All that time in a different universe, the craving for explorations had eaten at her. Now, so quickly after she'd gotten back to him, she was about to fulfill that yearning.

Her hand reached out for the handle, but she hesitated. She looked back at the Doctor and he was instantly reminded of her first trip in the TARDIS.

She'd done the same thing then as she'd done now.

Her eyes had been so bright as she'd asked what were outside those doors. She'd been so excited and carefree and so young—well, she was still young, considering the fact that she was no older than twenty-four and he was nine-hundred-and-six.

But now that previous brightness to her eyes was gone, washed away from heartache. They still carried their kindness and love, but were dull in a way which reflected her grief. He could see the forced attempt to make him believe she was alright.

He nodded at her, signaling it was all right for her to go out. "What're you waiting for?" he asked. She shook head and shrugged. "Just thinkin'." She pulled open the doors and stepped outside, the Doctor right behind her. She took in a sharp breath and exhaled as she said, "It's beautiful."

Tall green grass went on for what seemed like forever, purple and blue flowers sprouting up through it. Trees with multicolored leaves stood in the distance, bright neon-like colors annoying her eyes. She couldn't exactly tell from where she was standing, but it looked like there was fruit hanging on the trees. And it—the planet—smelt wonderful. There was no way to describe it.

It was simply breathtaking.

The Doctor stepped beside her, shoulders centimeters apart. He nudged her a little and waggled his eyebrows, nodding his head in the direction of small buildings. "What do you say we explore a bit? See if there's any sirs or damsels in distress?"

She nudged him back. "Certainly."

Up close, Rose noticed there were only a few buildings here and none of which were very big. Slight amusement bubbled in her. She'd asked to run for her life, but she had known the Doctor wouldn't give her that. Not yet. He was too protective.

Except…there was the fact that he was the Doctor. What were the chances that they were actually on a _completely_ peaceful planet. He drew trouble wherever he went.

She looked at him as they walked, hands entwined. When she had been stuck in the other universe, she had had nothing. No pictures of him, no souvenirs from previous adventures, nothing but her memories of him. She'd kept his face in her mind, but over the years it had faded. Little things had slipped her mind. And that scared her.

So she looked at him, trying to memorize everything down to the tiniest freckle.

Then he turned his head and caught her staring. "What?" he asked.

"You're just so…different," she told him.

"So are you."

She smirked. "In a good or bad way?"

He pretended to think for a moment, and she pushed him. "Definitely good, I think."

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile a moment before her face fell and looked away.

His already concern increased, but he changed the subject. "I hear they have great food in _Bo's Shop._ You—"

"Boe? As in the Face of Boe's shop?" she said jokingly.

"No, not at all. They're even spelt differently. See? Look at the sign." He pointed at the shop. He gave her look of mock concern and placed the back of his against her forehead. "You feeling all right, Rose?"

She shooed his hand away, trying to suppress a smile. "Oi! I'm fine! Let's go get something to eat."

He grinned at her and led her into the shop. Her face instantly filled with distaste. "What is it?" he asked her.

She scoffed. The _shop_ was full of bagged food placed in rows and rows of shelves. She walked over to the closest one and held up a bag full of disgusting-looking green "food". "This is great _food_?"

He snatched it out of her hands and opened it, dipping two long fingers in the green. He scooped some up and slopped it on his tongue. A moment later he was gagging and she couldn't suppress a giggle. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and made a face at her.

"That's what you get for licking everything." She gave him a tongue-in-tooth smile, and he gave her a dirty look, though a fighting smile was quickly becoming more visible.

"Hey! You gonna pay for that?" A man with gray-speckled hair appeared. He looked to be around his late fifties, but for all Rose knew, he could age differently than her and could be hundreds of years old. He did have a suspicious looking mustache…

"Oh yes, of course," the Doctor answered. He patted his pockets and pulled out a silver coin, handing it to the clerk. The man snatched it and plastered a fake smile to his face.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the man's rudeness, and flashed Rose a glance. He gave her a slightly expected look, which signaled he was wondering if she wanted anything. She shook her head. "No thanks," he replied, turning back to the clerk.

The man's eyes flashed with what looked like annoyance, despite the "smile" on his face. Then he stalked off.

The Doctor looked a bit annoyed himself. "Some people…" he muttered.

"I guess it's the same here as anywhere." Rose shrugged, looking after the man. Then she turned back to the Time Lord. "I'm not hungry anyways. We can eat later."

Briefly—oh so briefly—concern appeared on his face, but it was hidden so quickly by his carefree words. "I have an idea."

He grabbed her hand and they ran back to the TARDIS. He made Rose stay right outside, where she gripped her key to the ship ever so tightly. It was on a chain around her neck. She hardly ever took it off.

Moments later, the door was open and the Doctor wobbled out with a blanket and a basket. "If you don't want to have this here planet's delightful food, you shall have the lunch of a queen with a picnic on this beautiful day!" he declared.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ridiculousness, but he'd put a large smile on her face.

They laid the blanket down not too far from the TARDIS—she was sure the Doctor had done that on purpose. Quite unlike him, considering the joy he found in running.

"So…" the Doctor said, a bit awkwardly as if not knowing how to start the conversation as they sat down and began to eat (the basket bigger on the inside, of course).

"Yeah?" Rose responded.

He looked as though he wanted to ask her something, but didn't know how to. But Rose already knew what he wanted to ask. He wanted to talk about Donna and the meta-crisis. And she knew she would have to eventually, but right now, it was really a beautiful day and didn't want to be overcome by grief.

She reached out for his left hand and squeezed with a slight shake over her head. He nodded, understanding. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment—a moment too long for Rose to handle at the given time. She retracted her hand and rolled onto her back, gazing up at the sky, and tried to ignore the hurt look that briefly flashed on his face, before saying, "I told you it was a wonderful day."

Awe lit up her face. "It seems so much like Earth."

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe in physical appearance, but it actually has a whole different cycle than Earth."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, lots of things. The two suns rotate around us. Plants and animals develop better in autumn and winter."

"Wait—so those fruit on those trees aren't ripe yet?" Rose turned to her side with a questioning look.

"Nope. It's mid-summer here! The fruit is actually still rather good to outsiders, because it's so much richer than most planets' agriculture," he stated.

"Hmm." She was interested. An old familiar tingling feeling of excitement was building up inside her. She loved learning about the universe in ways very few people from her time period would ever experience. And she loved the sound of the Doctor rambling on at fifty words per minute about things she could barely understand. She loved how he would grip her hand as they ran, running for their lives. A pang hit her, making her realize how she'd taken their past time together for granted.

She felt guilty for it, but she was almost grateful for the separation at Canary Wharf just for that realization. But now she wasn't going to let him go. Never. Because she knew her life with him was limited.

She pushed the thoughts away. "But with two suns in midsummer, shouldn't it be pretty hot here?" The weather felt perfect. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too hot either.

"Simple. The suns are a lot further away from here. Though, the planet does have a greater magnetic force…and the amount of radiation received is greater, as well, which is why the agriculture is so rich, considering the fact that they feed off of radiation. But the radiation given off is greater during winter…" Then the Doctor paused and looked at Rose, mischeif gleaming in his brown eyes. "Humans tend to get a _ton_ of freckles the suns, too. In fact, I think I'm starting to see a few…" He leaned over and poked Rose's cheek.

"Oi!" She swatted his hand away. "Look who's talking!"

His eyes widened mockingly. "Whatever do you mean?"

She leaned over to him this time and grabbed his face. Then she poked each of his freckles, counting them aloud. "One, two, three…"

He pulled back and glared at her. "For your information, those have always been there."

"What about when you had those big ears and that leather jacket? I can't recall any freckles," she pointed out.

"I mean in _this_ regeneration, Rose," he replied with dignity.

She shrugged. "You should've been more specific."

He was about to make a retort when there was a loud noise—a _really_ loud noise. It sounded like a choking spaceship. And sure enough, they both looked to the sky and coming straight toward them a big white ship.

"Up, up, up!" The Doctor jumped up and pulled Rose with him. She stumbled, her ankle giving away with the sudden lurch and lost her balance, crying out in pain. He grabbed her around the waist before she could fall. "Run for the TARDIS!"

She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain as he took her hand and they ran. The big white shape was coming closer. The Doctor fumbled for the key and then pushed the door open, nudging Rose in first. She stumbled again, her ankle aching, but she caught herself this time. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind him.

Rose leaned against the consol for support, while the Doctor stayed by the door. Then there was a large crash. He gripped the door handle tightly, and she knew he wanted so badly to rush out there to see if the passengers were all right. She knew that partially because she _knew him_, but also because that was her own concern.

Then, after what seemed like forever, he burst out the door. Rose rushed after him as quickly as she could with her almost certainly sprained ankle.

Right outside the TARDIS, where the picnic had originally been was now crushed by the ship. Flames encased parts of it. From where Rose was standing, it looked as if it was only a single-seater. She did her best to hide her limp as she reached the Doctor.

He was sonicing open the door. Then he pulled it off its hinges and peaked inside the wreckage. She heard his breath catch. "Doctor, what is it?" she asked.

He didn't respond. His body moved in a way which told her that he had gotten hold of a body. He backed up and lifted up a teenage girl. Blood trickled out of a gash in her head, staining her shirt.

"Is she…" _Dead._

He shook his head and rushed into the TARDIS, Rose hobbling after him. He laid the girl down on the med table in the medical room. He took out a bunch of supplies and immediately began working. He worked with such determination. She'd seen this side of him before. In his body language and in his facial expression, it was written all over. _She's not going to die, she's not going to die._

And that was exactly what the Doctor was thinking. Because he knew this girl and she was so very precious to him. He didn't know how she could be here, but here she lay, unmistakenly his daughter.

_Jenny._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got a ton of follows and favorites after the last chapter I uploaded! Thank you everyone! Now how 'bout some reviews? :)**

**_Chapter 3_**

_And that was exactly what the Doctor was thinking. Because he knew this girl and she was so very precious to him. He didn't know how she could be here, but here she lay, unmistakably his daughter._

_Jenny._

Only one of her hearts was beating. The Doctor took out the defibrillator and applied the shock to the still heart. It took a few times, but the organ soon began pumping again. His mind was racing. How was she still here? He'd watched her _die_ in his arms.

Now she was dying again.

He grabbed a bandage and placed it over her head wound. _It's not too deep, so she won't need stitches,_ he thought. Lastly, he gave her an IV and then listened for her breathing. She inhaled and exhaled regularly, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He placed a blanket over her and then slumped down in a chair.

He could feel Rose looking at him with concern, but he refused to look at her, not ready to explain yet. Then he remembered her limp.

Of course he had noticed it, even despite her feeble attempt to hide it.

He grabbed a small kit of supplies and led Rose out of the room. He didn't want to leave Jenny, but he didn't want to disturb her by accident. He knew they would both have a lot to explain.

He and Rose sat on couch in a random room, where the TARDIS hummed soothingly. He sat his supplies beside him.

"Doctor-" she began.

"Give me your foot," he told her. She looked at him with surprise. "I know you tried to hide it—which, by the way, I don't know why you did in the first place. It's not like I haven't ever fixed you up before." He didn't try to fight the concerned annoyance creeping into his voice. It was the fact that she had felt the need to hide physical pain from him that elicited this reaction out of him. He wanted her to be completely honest with him—he needed her to be.

"Well I didn't need you to make a big fuss about it!" she snapped. "I've had enough people fuss about me…"

His voice went softer instantly, confusion building up in his eyes. "What do you mean, Rose?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just fix it up, will you? It bloody hurts." She took off her right shoe and sock.

He then tentatively took her foot and gently placed it on his lap. "I don't have all my equipment with me right now, so it's just an ordinary mundane procedure." He took wrap and wounded it around her sore ankle. "For now you should just leave your shoe off. I'll do some more work with your ankle when Jenny wakes up."

Rose perked up. "Jenny? Is that the girl?"

He nodded slowly.

She looked at him intently. He seemed like he was hiding something from her, but what for? "Do you know her?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

Slowly, she said, "Doctor? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked her in the eye. "Rose, it's complicated. And you should rest. You look exhausted."

She looked almost hurt at his words and he mentally scolded himself. She was more sensitive and vulnerable now. Then she just glared at him.

"I'm not a child."

"I never said-"

"But you act like it." Before he could respond, Rose continued, "You think I didn't notice that we went to a quiet planet, and I appreciate the concern—I actually really do—but I can take care of mysel"

And all of a sudden, the Doctor realized the conversation was spiraling out of control. She was being so defensive. "Rose…"

She shook her head and held up her hand. "S'okay, I'll go rest like you said." She took her other shoe off before she stood up. She made her way to the exit, and then turned back to him and smiled lightly. "Don't let me sleep for too long, okay?"

He nodded. "'Course not! We've got places to go, civilizations to save! Sleep is for the boring." She made a face at him at his words and then disappeared into the hallway.

The Doctor looked down at his hands. He wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh with her. Then he shook his head. He could feel guilty about it later. Right now he should go see Jenny. _Make sure my daughter is okay. _Though, he secretly wondered if it really was her, because he had _watched _her _die_. She had jumped in front of a gunshot to save him.

But he refused to allow his hope to die. Hope…it was the strongest emotion there was. Without hope, nothing could ever be achieved, but with it anything could, and that was why he continued to believe that it may be Jenny. Perhaps the universe would be kind.

He began to head back toward the infirmary when he felt a fairly urgent telepathic nudge, and he was directed toward Rose's room. Unease filled within himself as he heard cries of fear.

The Doctor was right outside her door within moments. He didn't even bother to knock. Instead he twisted the door open. There, on her bed, the blankets were wrapped around her tightly and sweat shimmered on her body. Fear was implanted on her face.

He immediately slipped onto the bed and pulled her against him like he had done before, wrapping his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words into her ear. Her cries soon died down to weak sobbing as her hands tightened on his shirt. Then without warning, she shot up.

"Rose?" he said. He could see the internal conflict happening inside of her. She stared at him like he was a stranger. She looked embarrassed, distraught, ashamed that he had found her like this.

She'd scooted away from him and drawn the blanket up past her chest, eyes wide. It was a protective gesture and he couldn't help being hurt by it. He would _never_ harm her, yet he noticed the slight tremble in her body, and then he noticed how skinny she was. He was forced to wonder what else had happened to her. He could still see tears shining in her brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts—nothing really worth the need to cover with a blanket. He'd seen her in lots of tank tops before.

He repeated her name. "What's wrong?"

She continued to stare at him for a moment before dropping her gaze. She ran her hand along the blanket. And she chuckled weakly. She blinked and looked up at the wall. "It's really been a long time, huh? I thought it'd be so much easier once I got back here, but it's _not_." She looked back at him with pure misery. She forced a laugh as fresh, salty tears fell.

He had suspected it earlier, but now he was quite certain she wasn't telling him everything. "Oh, Rose…." He reached out and she allowed him to pull her into a hug. She was stiff at first before easing against him. He stroked her hair softly. She was almost completely limp in his arms. He felt her tears on his skin, but she made no noise. _What happened?_ If anyone hurt her…anger burned in him simply at the thought. He rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

Then he noticed little pale scars on her shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight. There were a lot of them and they didn't stop at her shoulder. He tentatively brushed his fingers along them. And she flinched away from him.

"What happened?" His mouth was dry.

"Well…" she began, not looking at him. "You know that dimension cannon? The first time we were building it, it basically exploded. I just didn't get out of the way in time. But it's not that bad. Just little scars…"

She seemed calm enough, but he couldn't push his concern away. There was something else hidden behind her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She shifted uncomfortably.

He looked at her sternly, but she refused to meet his eyes. He sighed after a moment. She would tell him when she was ready. However, he did hope it was soon. Keeping a big secret would eat away at her until she broke.

The Doctor stood up and held out his hand. "Do you want to come meet Jenny? She should be waking up soon." He'd felt the TARDIS tug at him, warning that she was stirring. Anxiousness clawed at him. He knew that Jenny would physically be all right, but after seeing Rose on her breaking point, he wondered if she would be okay emotionally. And still, a part of him wondered if it really was Jenny, or just some clone…He didn't think it was. Every instinct told him that that girl he rescued from the wreckage was his daughter.

"Jenny? Is that her name?" Rose asked. He nodded. "Who is she?"

"Come on and I'll introduce you." He smiled and shook his hand to encourage her to take his hand.

He could sense her nervousness as they walked back to Jenny. She walked stiffly, and not just because of her ankle. It was expressed on her face where that nervousness and curiosity battled.

He opened the door and Rose followed the Doctor in. She could see the blonde head of the young woman. For a moment, she thought of 18th century France with Madame de Pompadour, and how the Doctor had abandoned her and Mickey on that spaceship.

He'd left them, thinking there wasn't a way to get back to them. And for a woman he _just_ met. He could have taken Mickey and Rose with him, but he hadn't. What if there had been more clockwork droids still on the ship? Or what if he never actually did find a way back to Rose?

They could've been stranded on that spaceship forever. But they weren't (as she had told herself many times), because after five and a half hours, that git showed up again, only to go straight back to Reinette.

Though it may have hurt her to see him do that, she made multiple attempts to comfort him after it became clear he'd been too late to save the mistress. Mickey, however, had had other ideas. He somehow made the Doctor realize his mistake and the need to apologize. How Mickey had done that, Rose did not know.

She remembered the Doctor pulling her into a tight hug and as he stroked her hair, he softly said, "I am so, so sorry, Rose. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll never leave you again." Everything about him—his voice, posture, eyes—said he was sorry. She then replied he was a big git. He'd laughed weakly and guiltily before giving a lasting, comforting kiss on her forehead. That even showed his sorrow. And with those big brown eyes, it was hard not to forgive him.

Why that memory popped into her head, she did not know. Perhaps she was worried that this girl was or would be another Reinette. Maybe the Doctor would just abandon her again. Or maybe Rose just didn't want to share the Doctor, whether the girl had romantic interest in him or not.

But either way, as the girl's eyes fluttered open, she found herself gripping the Doctor's arm. "Wait here for a second," he told her and she released his arm. He walked over to the edge of the cot. Rose saw the girl's eyes widen and the shocked look turned to glee. She threw her arms around the Doctor and he hugged her gently, knowing she currently was not in the best state.

"Hello!" he laughed as joy overtook him and a few tears squeezed out of his eyes.

She buried her face in his shoulder, laughing as well. "Dad!"

And time slowed for Rose. For a moment she couldn't process the word that came out of Jenny's mouth. _Dad?_ How long was she gone for in the Doctor's timeline?

The Time Lord released Jenny and turned back to Rose, an anxious expression on his face. "It's not what it seems…" he began.

And she laughed. She wasn't stupid. "I know how it works, Doctor. I'm just wondering how long I was gone for in your time, because it was _only_ four years for me." She could see Jenny looking startled out of the corner of her eye.

"No, Rose, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?"

He looked up at the ceiling, and his head bobbed back and forth. "Well, quite a lot actually. Just give me a moment." She looked dumbfounded. He could sense Jenny's discomfort. She didn't understand the situation. She shuffled and he looked back at her. "Jenny, this is Rose. She's my, er, companion."

Jenny nodded, though she looked slightly confused. "I'm Jenny." She said to Rose. Then she looked back to her father. "Where's Donna and Martha?"

He scratched the back of his head, eyes clouding. "That's a story for another time. Right now, Rose needs to know a few things." He sat on the cot and patted beside him for Rose to sit down.

She crossed her arms but took a seat. He could already see the hurt in her eyes despite the attempt to hide it. _Oh Rose_, he thought, _you should know I could never move on so quickly_. He wanted to hug her and reassure her of that.

He took a deep breath and began to explain the paradox that brought him, Martha, Donna, and the TARDIS to Messaline, and how his DNA was forcibly sampled by a progenation machine, creating Jenny. With a bit more effort, he told Rose how they discovered that the war had only been going on for a few weeks and how they stopped it. How Cobb was angry about this and aimed his pistol at the Doctor, and Jenny taking the bullet for him. He told her how Jenny did not regenerate, but died in his arms, which was why he was so surprised to find her.

He turned back to Jenny with a small smile.

"Wait," Rose said, "if she died, then how is she here right now?"

They both looked at Jenny, who shrugged rather modestly. "I researched it a bit. I looked at information on Time Lords—which there wasn't much—but I found the bit on regeneration. It should have been triggered right after I was shot, right? And I should have burst into flames or something, but I didn't. I thought maybe I didn't react the same way because the progenation machine was made for human cloning. You have Time Lord DNA." The Doctor and Rose both looked at her with intent. "I thought that was why I didn't have a full regeneration." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Jenny continued. "Then I came across more information on the Source. I guess it has hidden properties, but no one else who was cloned was ever revived. So combine the hidden properties with Time Lord DNA, and there's the possible explanation for why I'm still alive." She grinned.

The Doctor looked baffled by the analysis. "That is brilliant." He grinned back.

Rose couldn't help but smile herself at the pure loving, paternal look the Doctor gave his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, but thanks for all the favs and reviews! :)**

**_Chapter 4_**

The Doctor and Rose left Jenny to get more rest. She wanted to tell them all about her time trying to find him, but they could both see her exhaustion, so he made her rest.

They walked into the hallway. "So, do you understand now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded with a small smile. Not wanting to put any pressure on her hurt ankle, she slid down the wall to sit. She winced as her right foot was used for balance. Then she slowly slid her leg out, suddenly wishing she had a pillow to rest her foot on. Still, the flooring of the TARDIS wasn't too bad…

The Doctor sat across from her. He tilted his head and looked as if he wanted to ask something.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," he said almost distantly at first. Then his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What is it?"

"Just wonderin' if you were still ticklish." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

Her eyes widened. "No, no." She pointed her finger at him. "Don't you even dare. See this foot? It may be sprained, but I've got another and two arms that can fight."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I was just wondering!" he defended. And she rolled her eyes. _Never mess with a Tyler woman_, the Doctor thought. Mickey had said that to him multiple times whenever Rose was angry.

He looked at her. No anger shown on her face. She just rested her chin on her left knee, looking back at him. She sat stiff, though. He stood up and sat next to her, pulling a tube of ointment out of his jacket. He had grabbed it just before leaving Jenny to rest again.

"It'll help heal your ankle, and it'll get rid of your scars," he told her, twisting the cap off.

The moment he mentioned 'scars', she shifted slightly, her face becoming guarded. "Yeah?"

He stopped. "Rose, what happened?"

She stared at her foot. "Nothing."

He lifted her chin and sternly looked at her. "I need to know."

She moved her head away. "It's fine. I promise. No need to burden you with anything else."

"Burden me?" He was baffled. How could she ever burden him?

"You'll only blame yourself." She avoided his eyes.

He continued to look at her intently and said gently, "You could never burden me, Rose."

She shook her head as if she didn't believe him and tried to stand up. It was more of a struggle than it should've been. He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but Rose had definitely seemed physically weaker than she once was. He'd thought she was just in a bit of shock. But when she so easily sprained her ankle…he knew something was up. Sure anyone could sprain an ankle standing up so quickly when not used to running, but Rose had sure spent a lot of time trying to find him again. She should've been used to running—right? And even if she wasn't, she shouldn't have sprained her ankle as bad as it was. Every step she took, he could see the stiffness, the pain clouding her eyes, and the wincing—whether or not she realized what she was doing, which was very possible, because she was Rose. She was never focused on herself, but on others. And earlier, she was very curious about Jenny.

But she stumbled as she attempted to stand and he was up instantly, reaching for her waist to steady her. Immediately after she regained her balance, frustration welled up on her face. "Great, so I can't even stand up without help," she muttered. Her throat tightened as she looked at the Doctor's concerned face. _Stop looking at me like that!_ She wanted to shout. Because that look made her want to break down in his arms. It made her feel weak.

He must have seen the threat of tears on her face because he clapped his hands. "Hey! Wanna go ice skating? Jenny hasn't ever been and I'm sure she'd love it." She made small gesture to her ankle. "Well I mean after it's healed, Rose."

"Mm hmm, yeah, sure. I haven't been in forever anyways," she responded.

He nodded and handed her the ointment. "It'll help your ankle heal."

She hesitated. She knew he wanted an explanation. He wanted her to tell him what seemed to make her so fragile. He wanted her to apply the substance to her scars, too. But he also wanted to take Jenny ice skating, and she knew he wouldn't go without her, so she took the tube and forced a smile. "Thanks."

That night, the Doctor was alerted by Rose's night terrors. He stood outside her door, just listening. His hand twitched for the doorknob, but something made him hesitate as he recalled Rose's earlier words.

_"__Great, so I can't even stand up without help."_

Would she be angry about not being able to sleep, too? He pushed the thoughts away, deciding he was being stupid, as he heard Rose awake and her quiet whimpers echoing her room. He twisted the knob and peeked in the door. She sat on her bed with her legs tucked to her chest.

"Sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I don't need much sleep. You know that," he replied gently.

She nodded. "I'm okay." He looked at her disbelievingly. He moved to walk and sit, but she quickly said, "Really. I'll be fine. I'll be back asleep before you know it."

"Only to wake up again screaming?"

She didn't look him in the eye. "I promise. It's nothing. Just some sort of after effect or something."

"Of what?"

_"__Nothing."_

He sat next to her. "Rose Tyler, you keep saying nothing, but there is definitely something. I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I can help."

"There's nothing to help with."

He looked at her sadly. She was pushing him a way. He wanted her to let him in, to let him _help._ He sighed. He would get it out of her soon. He leaned over and pressed his lips softly to her forehead, when she then nestled her head to his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly—no tears, but obvious hurt. He stroked her hair and murmured against her head, "Let me help."

"You are," she responded. Then leaned back. "I promise, I'll be fine. Just a little something I need to sort out on my own."

He knew that was her way of saying she wanted him to leave. She wanted to handle whatever was bothering her herself. Perhaps she had already been taken care of enough before she made it back to him. Maybe this wasn't nearly as bad as before. He found that hard to believe, but nonetheless, he couldn't help feel the fighting curiosity and worry of what happened to her. But he nodded, obeying her wish and left the room, fighting the longing to stay with her.

Over the next few days, Jenny had been recovering from her crash. Emotionally, she was completely fine. Just as brilliant as when the Doctor first met her. Physically, however, her body was a bit shaken up from the force of the crash. She was shaky when she tried to stand up on her own, but she was getting it.

The Doctor was even beginning to teach her the basics of flying the TARDIS.

Rose, on the other hand, was almost perfectly back to her old self—at least during the day, that was. Once she fell asleep in the TARDIS's version of night, she would have her nightmares. And she flat out refused to let the Doctor attempt to comfort her. She locked her door at nights now. He could always open it with the sonic, but he respected her too much to do that.

In the morning, he could see her exhaustion, but she'd give no hint of what had happened during the night, except the fact that she wouldn't look at the Doctor, almost as if she felt guilty about something. At this time, Rose and Jenny got along especially great.

With their similar natures, they became friends very quickly. They would tease the Doctor together, and Rose would tell silly stories about him to Jenny. Like the time when he was searching for his sonic screwdriver and it had been right in front of him the entire time.

When Jenny's turn, she would tell them both stories of her little adventures that occurred before she found them.

As for Rose and her ankle, it was completely healed. No trace of limp. And a good thing, too, because despite his worry for her, the Doctor was getting restless.

So this morning he walked over to the table where Jenny and Rose were eating. "You wanna go ice skating today?" he asked, sitting down.

"Ice skating?" Jenny looked like the name rang a bell.

"It's this thing we do for fun on Earth. You put these shoes with blades on the bottom on and skate on the ice," Rose explained.

Jenny's eyes brightened with excitement and looked at her dad. "I want to go ice skating."

"You feel well enough to do it?"

"Of course!"

He grinned. Then nodded to Rose questioningly. "My ankle's just fine, thanks to the ointment. Yeah, 'course I wanna ice skate."

He tried to meet her gaze for a moment, but she looked away, saying, "I s'pose we should go get ready then?"

He nodded. "Could you show Jenny where the wardrobe is?"

"'Course." Rose nodded. She stood up, Jenny following. The girl shot her father a confused look, who just gave her a look and then began messing with his sonic screwdriver. It was very obvious something was going on between them, even to someone who wasn't well experienced with human nature, especially not the emotional side.

Rose led Jenny down a corridor, one turn here, another turn there, but she moved almost robotically.

It was very peculiar behavior, in Jenny's mind. Or perhaps, it was normal for Rose. After all, she hadn't known her for that long.

Eventually they came to a room with a large wardrobe. The room was painted with blue-and-white stripes, and a lamp flicked on when they entered. Rose opened the wardrobe, which was (of course) bigger on the inside.

Jenny looked at it with wide eyes at the enormity of it, and then looked at the rest of the room, at every stroke of paint, every thread of the flooring. She knew it was childish to find something so simple, so amazing.

Rose shuffled beside her. "I know," she said softly with a smile in her voice.

Jenny looked at her. "There's just a story behind everything and it's fascinating. You can never stop being captivated by new discoveries."

"I thought the same when I first began traveling with the Doctor."

"Do you still think it?"

She shrugged. "To an extent, I s'pose. Traveling in the TARDIS is amazing and I wouldn't give it up for anything, but eventually you realize that as many wonderful things there are horrible things, too, that you weren't prepared for. Maybe you knew parts of it existed, but you don't know how to handle it in the end once you've come across it."

Jenny brushed her hand comfortingly on Rose's arm. "How do you mean?"

She sighed as she said, "I know you weren't raised from a child, and you never went to school and haven't spent much time with your parent…but when you're a kid, grownups tell you what to look out for. You nod like you understand, and maybe you do, but you just go on, brushing it off as if it's nothing. After all, that would never happen to you, right? As you get older, though, you learn more about the bad things in the world and take them more seriously, but you still don't fully understand the whole thing. You don't know the aftereffects of something. In the end, you have to learn to live with things you didn't even know could actually exist with you."

"And that happened to you?" Jenny asked slowly.

Rose fiddled with her hands. "In a way, I guess so." Sadness edged her voice.

Jenny looked at her sympathetically. "I know you don't really know me, but you can tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone—not even my dad, if you don't want."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay. Just a little hardship. Nothin' I can't handle, me." She sounded distant, then snapped back into reality and clasped her hands together. "All right! We best be getting our clothes for skating! You'll love it!"

Jenny smiled, pushing her concern for the woman away. "Yeah? I can't wait!"

The TARDIS landed in late 21st century on Earth, a few blocks from the ice rink. Rose and Jenny dressed in light jackets, and carried white skates. The Doctor wore the same clothes, including his trench coat, and carried similar skates to Rose and Jenny's as well.

As they walked, there was a slight bounce in all their steps—especially Jenny. With so much angst over the past days, it was nice to wash it away with a lighthearted activity like ice skating.

When they arrived and laced up their skates, Rose surprisingly the first on the ice, excitement gleaming in her eyes. The eager smile on her face as other skaters raced past her made the Doctor's chest lighten—except for when he noticed the instinctive flinch in her body whenever anyone came too close. Still, she was smiling as if she didn't even notice. It was the truest smile she'd had since they'd been reunited as it reached her eyes.

Jenny was next on the ice. She wobbled dangerously.

Rose grabbed the girl's wrist to steady her. "Here, it's easier to point your skates like this…" She demonstrated with her own skates.

Rose released Jenny's wrist as she nodded, and shook for a moment, spreading out her arms. She positioned her skates as previously shown to her.

"Good!" Rose praised. "Now move your feet kinda like you're walking, but stiffer to keep your balance."

She did as told and slowly moved across the ice, other skaters swerving around her. "I'm doing it!—right?"

"Yep! Just keep doing that!" She called as Jenny skated away. Then she turned to the Doctor, who still hadn't gotten onto the ice yet. "Don't tell me I need to teach you, too?"

"Pfft, no. I'm a _Time Lord_, Rose Tyler," he said indignantly. "Over nine hundred years old. I think I've had my fair share of ice skating."

"Then whatcha waitin' for?" She raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Well…you and Jenny were in the way a bit. Didn't want to mess you up, did I?" He stepped on the ice and immediately he was sliding across the ice, obviously not in control. He held out his arms in attempt to balance out, but he still wobbled furiously. "Wait, Rose. Rose. _Rose!_ How do you stop?" He could hear her laughing, but couldn't turn his head to glare at her. "Stop laughing!"

He heard her skate up behind him and she looked at him with a satisified grin. "Nine hundred years old and you don't know how to stop your skates?"

He sniffed. "I'm sure I knew at one point—it's somewhere in here." He knocked on his head. To do this, however, he had to bring in one of his spread out arms. Bad news, considering the outspread arms were about the only thing keeping his feeble balance. He fought for what was lost, arms flailing. He gripped Rose's shoulders, steadying himself—except there was the fact that he'd been flailing, so a caught-off-guard Rose lost her own balance. Together they wobbled, and soon enough, clinging to each other, they won their balance.

Rose panted into the Doctor's chest. This hug—if it could be called a hug—it was nice. She closed her eyes, listening to his beating hearts. Then she looked up at him.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes.

She pulled back with a slightly playful glare and pushed him softly. "Nice work, Time Lord."

"I don't think you were much better," he mocked back.

"Only because you grabbed me as you went down!"

He made a face and shrugged. "Debatable."

She rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Maybe it wasn't a full on Rose Tyler tongue-in-tooth smile yet, but he could see the sparkle to her eyes, which made him want to squeeze her in a tight hug. He resisted that urge, and instead grinned with a wink. He held out an arm to her. "Let us skate, Dame Rose."

"Of course, Sir Doctor." She took his arm, with a light laugh.

It wasn't long before the sun was going down, and it started to get chilly. At least it did according to Rose. With Jenny and the Doctor's "superior biology", the chill of the evening had little effect on them.

"Want me to get some hot chocolate?" The Doctor piped, noticing her shivering.

She nodded. "Yes, please."

"I'll get one for Jenny, too! She'll love it!"

Jenny was off skating on her own, interacting with new people. At first, she didn't talk to anybody else much, but soon it became clear she was "very outgoing and had a gob just like her father", as Rose kindly told him.

He skated over to the edge of the rink, only for a dark woman to crash into him. "Sorry," he apologized as he stood back up, brushing the powdered ice off himself. The woman, however, stood frozen, staring at him distantly. "You all right?"

She blinked. "Four knocks. Your song is ending soon, Doctor."

He looked at her, startled. "I'm sorry?"

The lady did not respond. She simply slid away with him staring after her. His song was ending soon? What did that mean? Death?

Then he mentally shook his head.

That was a random stranger who told him that. He needn't take it too seriously.

He got the hot chocolate and called Rose and Jenny over to a table. Both gratefully took the cups. Jenny was shivering now with her light jacket as they sat across from the Doctor, but didn't seem to notice.

"I love this! It is so much fun, and all the people are so nice. They're all human?" She sounded excited.

"Brilliant, stupid humans." The Doctor nodded, inwardly smiling at her enthusiastic attitude. She was so young.

"Stupid?" She sounded confused.

"He likes to insult—and praise, I s'pose—other species when he's under stress." Rose turned to him expectantly.

"What? Me? No. I'm perfectly fine! All is well. Swell. Well, well, swell. Interesting words 'well' and 'swell'."

Jenny raised an eyebrow and Rose just rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

"Head back to the TARDIS son, yeah?" Rose asked after a moment, very visibly shivering even more.

"You can use my coat," The Doctor said.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I really don't need it, Rose, and you look like you're freezing." Her face was flushed from the cold, her nose and ears especially bright pink.

The look in her eyes was guarded. "I'm just tired, s'all."

His hearts sunk, and even more so when he realized Jenny's look of concern. Even she could tell something was up. He thought maybe this little trip would loosen Rose up enough to tell him what was going, but obviously not. He just nodded at her with a small forced smile. "Yeah, 'course. We can go right now."

On the way back to the TARDIS, the two girls walked together, slightly behind him, eventually giggling. He turned his head, and they flashed him mischievous looks.

"What?" he asked.

Rose walked closer to him, her chin nuzzling his shoulder. "Jenny's never seen _The Lion King_."

"I can't imagine she has." He looked back at his daughter, who smiled at him.

"So…let's watch it when we get back to the TARDIS."

"I thought you were tired."

"Sleep can wait. _The Lion King _is necessary."

He shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Rose put in the movie when they got back. The girls sat next to each other, while the Doctor sat on the far end of the couch, amused by their excitement over this film. Soon Jenny was into it, very much enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Rose seemed to have trouble keeping her eyelids open. Her head jerked every once in a while, trying to keep awake. Soon she dozed off, though, curled up in the middle of the couch.

When the credits rolled, Jenny walked over to her father and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, and 'night."

"Wait, do you sleep?" he asked her.

"Of course." She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, how often?"

She looked surprised. "Every night for a few hours. Less than an ordinary human, if you're wondering." Then she nodded to a still dozing Rose and padded away to her room.

The Doctor looked at the sleeping form, tenderness filling him. He walked over to her and lifted her to carry to her room. He laid her down on her bed, making no sound. He sat down at the edge and ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. He could hear the little shudders of forming sobs coming into her breathing, making a physical ache in his chest. What was so bad that she couldn't even tell him about it?

Giving in to impulse, he tossed his jacket over to the chair and slipped out of his shoes before climbing onto the bed and easing Rose against him. He leaned against the headboard as Rose let out a small peaceful sigh, all signs of possible crying gone from her breath, bringing a small upward curve to his lips. He planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and follows! ^^  
And in response to the Guest reviewer, I don't want to give an average update time. Stuff happens that conflicts with writing, I get writers block, etc. Just know that I update almost as soon as I complete the chapter with editing and all. :)**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Doctor?"

Someone poked his nose. He groaned and forced his eyes open. Looking at him with a bemused expression was Rose.

"Hello," he smiled. She returned a small one, with an arched eyebrow, looking like she was expecting some sort of another reaction. _What?_ he thought. He looked around to see what was so funny. Then he realized the hold he had in his arms. He looked down to see Rose was tightly being held to him, his arms looped around her waist. "Oh."

"Yeah, I wondered 'bout that, too," she giggled. "Not that it was a bad thing or anything." Then she stiffened, her face turning a pink. "Well—I mean…y'know?" She sighed.

He released her and she scooted slightly away, though her face was millimeters away, their breath mingling—if he happened to be breathing at all, of course.

Her eyes flickered away from his, and she sat up, leaning against the headboard. She began playing with her fingers. "Okay, so one question."

"I'm all ears," he responded, scooting closer to her as he sat up, so their legs were touching.

"Not anymore!" She poked his stomach.

"Oi!" he said defensively. "My ears weren't _that_ bad."

"Debatable," she shrugged.

He made a face. "So your question…?"

"What were you doing here all of last night?" She sounded hesitant in asking. "Was I having a…nightmare?"

"That's two questions, Rose."

"Doctor..."

He shrugged, not exactly answering the question. "You fell asleep during the movie so I brought you in here."

"And I had a nightmare, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Or at least you were beginning to." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Great." She kept eyes fixed on hands as she asked with voice sounding uncertain, "Were you having a nightmare this morning?"

He scrunched up his face, crossing his legs. "I don't really know."

"Because you were murmuring and sweating."

"Oh." He touched his forehead, where he felt the wetness of sweat. Yes, he did have a nightmare.

She nudged him lightly. "S'okay, we can be night twins!" She paused. "Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like you."

_"__Me?"_

"Yep."

"I do not sound like that," he replied indignantly.

"Yeah, you sort of do." She shrugged matter-of-factly.

"When have I ever said anything like that?"

"Oh, I dunno." She started counting fingers, then stopped. "Better stop, don't want to ruin your ego," she teased.

"_My_ ego? You know, I am making an effort here not be offended." He unconsciously leaned closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled softly at this. "Rose," he began, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't really think. It's just…"

"It's fine," she said sincerely. "I got a good night's sleep, right, which is more than I can say for the past few nights."

He looked at her intently.

She shook her head with a sad expression. "I know you want me to talk to you about…but I just can't go through explaining it again. I did it back in Pete's World, and I relive it in my sleep. Telling you…it'd just make it more real and it's not like…"

"Like what?"

"Like…it'd make any difference..."

He cupped her cheek. "Rose, I promise you, I can help you get through whatever you're struggling with. You just need to tell me what's going on."

"But you are helping. Right here, right now." Her hand twitched upward toward his own face, but it froze mid air as if she wasn't sure that's what he would want. Fighting the tightness of his throat, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, covering it with his own. Her eyes watered at this, what seemed like a mixture of happiness and hurt.

She leaned forward, causing an increase in heart beats, and pecked his cheek. "Everything's going to be all right," she said softly, though it almost sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of that as much of him. Then she pushed him lightly. "I'm starving. Go make some breakfast while I change."

"But Jenny's probably already making breakfast…" he pouted.

"Still get out and go help her. I have to change."

He quickly got up. He glanced over his shoulder once more before he exited, closing the door behind him.

Rose got up and locked the door. She knew from experience that the Doctor often forgot about knocking and if she wanted privacy, she had lock doors. She went over to the dresser and went through her clothes, whipping a set out.

Her head hurt. It always did once she woke up, especially after a nightmare. It wasn't just an ordinary headache either. It was a slight burning sensation. It didn't hurt excruciatingly, but just enough to cause her discomfort.

She ignored it, the pain already fading, and changed into the pair of clothes she'd whipped out.

She walked into the hallway. Instantly, she caught a whiff of pancakes, along with the small of…_burnt?_ She rushed into the kitchen, her mind racing. Oh what had the Doctor done now?

She halted in the doorway. Jenny was fanning the flames at the stove frantically with her hands, not exactly knowing how to deal with this event. Meanwhile, the Doctor was racing about the kitchen, obviously in search of an extinguisher. Rose resisted the urge to do a face palm. After all this time, the Doctor still did not know where he kept his own fire extinguisher. Rose reached to the left of her and opened a cabinet. She pulled out the extinguisher, rushed over to the fire, and released the foam. The flames died quickly.

Rose wiped her brow with a small "phew". Jenny panted for moment before giving Rose a pat on the back as she brushed by. She looked like she was about to say something, but was too out of breath for it. She raised her hand and dropped it as she slumped into a chair, still attempting to catch her breath. She coughed.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at her. "Never experienced a fire before, huh, Jenny?"

The girl shook her head.

Rose rolled her eyes as she turned to the Doctor. He leaned against the counter, coughing into his sleeve. He caught her eye. He tried to clear his throat, but it resulted in more coughs. "Smoke inhalation," he managed to choke out.

"Ah," was all she said. Then she raised her eyebrow at him teasingly. "Still don't know where the fire extinguisher is kept?"

He hacked once more and was able to clear his throat for real this time. He straightened his tie. "Of course I do."

"Just takin' your time then?"

"I…I was erm, assessing on how Jenny would react to the situation." He nodded to his daughter.

The girl glared at him, but didn't speak, her throat probably sore from the coughing.

"Yeah, sure." Rose turned to the stove. A pan sat on it, a black not-so-much-a-pancake-anymore in that.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Rose. "I was cooking some breakfast before Dad came in. He told me that he could show me a better way to make pancakes. You see how that ended."

"Jenny," Rose began, "one thing you should about your father is that he is horrible with anything even slightly domestic." She dropped her voice. "Don't ever trust him with it." They giggled.

"I can hear you," The Doctor narrowed his eyes at them, looking slightly embarrassed with the tips of his ears pink.

"Dad, I think Rose and I can handle making the breakfast now," Jenny told him. "You can go fiddle with your screwdriver or something." It seemed she obviously hadn't forgiven him for screwing up her chance to make a delicious breakfast first try this morning.

He made a face and sat down at the table getting out his sonic and a few random things from his pocket.

Rose shook her head fondly and then showed Jenny the "proper" way to make pancakes.

When they finished eating, the Doctor stood up with a stretch. "Good work, you two," he said to Jenny and Rose. "I could've shown you the Time Lord style-"

"Oh, no," Jenny shook her head urgently.

"No more pancake-making for you," Rose told him.

"But-"

"Nope. Besides, what happened to 'no domestics' anyways?"

He muttered something under his breath.

"Huh?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He clapped his hands together, seemingly forgetting the pancakes for a moment. "Rose, Jenny, how would you like to pay Torchwood a visit?"

"Jack?" Rose piped up. "Yes, please!"

"Torchwood…?" Jenny said, looking confused.

"It's an institute founded by Queen Victoria—Rose and I met her in 1879 Scotland—it's meant to protect Earth from alien threats." The Doctor adjusted his tie.

"Wonder what you did to provoke that?" Jenny snickered glancing from Rose to her father.

Rose shifted in her seat and took a sip of her drink. "May have had a thing or two to do with a werewolf."

"A_ werewolf_?"

"Technically it was more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor said.

"Same thing." Rose rolled her eyes playfully. And Jenny's excitement with "werewolf" didn't seem to dim. She opened her mouth with obvious intent of pestering them with questions, but the Doctor interrupted before she could get anything out.

"I'll be in the console room, set the TARDIS on course for Cardiff. You can talk about our little knighting. Maybe tidy up a bit? The TARDIS doesn't like to be left dirty." He backed into the hallway.

Rose stood up instantly. After spending that time working in the kitchen at that school for the Krillitane mission, she wasn't very fond of working with dishes even now. "Haha, very funny, but we made breakfast so it's only fair you clean up. Y'know, do your part."

"But I did help…" He frowned.

"Make a mess!" Jenny laughed and walked over to him. She poked him. "Rose mentioned you don't like domestics, but I think if you're going to eat, you need to actually help out, not make a mess," she told him affectionately.

Rose couldn't help but inwardly be amused by this sight. Jenny had only been here for about a week (it was hard to tell in the TARDIS), and she was already telling her own dad how to manage his ship.

"It's my TARDIS…" he began.

"Exactly my point." Jenny smiled at him. "Rose and I'll go talk or do whatever female humans do and you can tidy up as much as you need to keep the old girl happy." She rubbed the wall of the ship, which hummed in response.

He looked rather perturbed, not exactly processing that he was going to have to do the dishes. Rose couldn't help but wonder what happened when no one was with him. Maybe he didn't eat? It could be he was too lonely for an appetite. Or perhaps he simply ate bananas all day, or food that didn't need the cleaning of dishes.

Then he called after Jenny, "Wait, I'm your dad! You're not my mum! And this is my ship, _I'm _in charge."

Rose brushed him and patted his arm. "Keep telling yourself that, Doctor," she teased. She saw his disappointment as she slid into the corridor. She was about to mention how they'd spent a lot of time together lately already and that Jenny needed bonding time. After all, didn't he want them to become close? His best friend (she didn't really want to think anything else more yet) and his daughter? She wanted to spend every moment with him that she could and he knew that—she was sure of it. But as true as that all was, it just didn't seem right to say. There was something in his eyes that made her think there was something other than missing her that was bothering the Doctor. She touched his arm lightly with her hand, then retreated almost without a thought. It seemed almost instinctive to do that, to retract anything that showed any type if comfort or concern or support even.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Wrong?" He shook his head and patted her head. "You silly little humans always thinking something's wrong. Nope, I'm all good!"

"Oh okay." She looked down. Something told her to push the subject, because she _knew _him. She knew when something was wrong. But at the same time, she could not bring herself to do that, fresh memories pouring into her mind. She headed toward Jenny's room.

"Wait." The Doctor reached out and grasped her arm. She started and flinched which caused him to immediately retreat. She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt guilt claw at her throat. In attempt to mend it, she clasped her hand in his.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"Just…erm." She could easily imagine him biting his lip if he were one prone to that. He took his hand out of hers. "Oh, it's nothing. Just…just make sure Jenny's all good, will you? It's just I haven't exactly gotten the chance to talk with her one-on-one very much really. I want to make sure she's doing all right."

"Oh yeah, 'course I will." She nodded. Then she bit her lip. "Um, if you want, you can go talk with her. I'll do the dishes. I haven't done them at all recently anyways."

He was already shaking his head before she finished. "Oh no, I'll be fine. You've done your part. Just enjoy Jenny, that's all."

"Okay."

He smiled a small grateful smile. He leaned toward her in an almost-hesitant manner, which probably came from her earlier flinch, but he cupped her check and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

He turned away before she could move. She felt her cheeks redden slightly, but she mentally shook herself and she made her way to Jenny's room. She hadn't gone in the girl's room before, but she'd seen the outside. It had Circular Gallifreyan on the door, just like on hers, but the symbols were slightly different. She'd always assumed it was just their names.

The door was already creaked open so Rose entered without knocking. Jenny was kneeling on the floor playing with the lamp on the nightstand.

"How'd you know how to make pancakes anyways?" she asked to start conversation.

"Oh just looking around, experimenting, y'know. It didn't seem that difficult. I read a book or two about it," Jenny replied.

Rose nodded. "Interesting room," she commented, looking around.

The room was painted dark blue with white stars. There was a yellow-green mist-like painting over the blue and white in random places. Toy spaceships hung from the ceiling. Jenny may've looked to be in her late teens, but she was a child at heart.

"Yeah." Jenny stood up and placed her hand on her hips, looking around. "The TARDIS decorated for me. Must know what I like."

"She tends to do things like that." The TARDIS hummed. Rose sighed happily. "You're a lot like your dad."

"I know." They sat down on the bed, side by side. "You know, when we first met, he tried to deny that we were anything alike."

"Really?" Rose arched an eyebrow, though she wasn't too surprised. She'd witnessed the Doctor push people away when they could potentially be of comfort to him after he lost someone. It'd happened with Reinette. With Jenny, though, him rejecting her at first likely came from the fact that he lost Gallifrey with all his family there. He wouldn't want to let Jenny in for fear of more pain.

"Yep. Then Donna checked and found out I had two hearts just like him." She looked across the room. "He kept insisting that he wasn't a soldier."

Rose laughed a little. "I'm guessing he didn't take well to being called a fighter?"

Jenny shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all!"

"But you two met in the middle somewhere, right? Good at negotiating, that man is. Couldn't imagine you're much different, considering he is technically your biological father _and_ mother." It was weird to think of the Doctor as a father in itself, but mother? The thought humored her.

Jenny shrugged. She obviously didn't think there was anything odd with it, but it was all she knew, so how could she? She didn't have a reason to. Silence echoed in the room for a few moments. Then Jenny looked at her. "What happened to Donna?" Rose stiffened slightly. "The way you and Dad look when I mention her…I don't want to think anything bad happened to her, did it?"

"Jenny…" Rose began.

"Don't tell me it's not your place to tell me or something, because if you do, Dad'll never tell me and I'll never know. She was my…friend…? I think that's the word. I liked her."

She sighed, her throat already tightening. "It's…complicated."

Jenny looked at her expectantly.

Rose gave in after a moment. Jenny deserved to know what happened to Donna, maybe not the whole story, but she could know the reason she wouldn't be able to see the ginger again. "Her memory had to be wiped…"

The girl's eyes widened. "Say that again?"

Rose unconsciously played with her wrist, willing herself to not break down like she'd done every time she so much as thought about the "meta-crisis" situation. "She um, absorbed a Time Lord consciousness…your Dad's actually. And humans can't handle all that information. Her mind was burning. To stop that, the Doctor had to erase every memory that linked her to him."

Sadness washed over Jenny's face. "I didn't even get to know her…" She shook her head. "That's why I shouldn't be too upset, right?"

Rose rubbed Jenny's back sympathetically (ignoring the urge to pull back). "Maybe that's _why_ you should be upset," she suggested. "I didn't know her well, but I wanted to, and that's what hurts. That and the fact she was so important to the Doctor. I hate seeing him hurting."

Jenny glanced back at her. "He feels the same way with you."

"How do you mean?"

"I know I haven't been around very long, but it's obvious the way he feels about you and you him." She shrugged. "And I know something's bothering you. I see it in the way you react to most physical interaction." Rose pulled back a bit, swallowing. "You're fine with hugs and forehead kisses, that type of thing, but when someone reaches out you either stiffen or flinch. You seem like you hold back from saying a lot of things, too."

Rose bit her lip. She willed herself to stop shaking, but it was like when you shiver in the freezing cold. She couldn't. And she hated it. She was under no threat right now. She was in the TARDIS, the safest place in the universe, yet she couldn't help a tremble.

"I'm not going to keep trying to pressure you, because I think I already know, but I think you should tell him." _Him, as in the Doctor. _"He can help you, but he's daft. He won't figure it out. I think that there's something more that happened than any normal attack."

_He could hear his name being cried out by multiple people. Some in grief, some in pain, and others in rage. Explosions rang throughout the room. He caught glimpses of people running. Others were being sucked away by a greater force._

_Pain shot through him, his vision going blurry. His name was called out several more times, but he could not distinguish any of the voices_

_Darkness soon overcame him._

The Doctor leaned against the sink as he remembered his dream—or nightmare.

_Four knocks. Your song is ending soon, Doctor._

He'd brushed the lady's words off yesterday, but he had had this reoccurring dream all night last night. Thank goodness, Rose had waked him up when she had, because he apparently was unable to do that on his own.

On top of that, those eight words kept echoing in his head.

_Four knocks. Your song is ending soon, Doctor._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, as well as all the favs and follows! ^^ The next chapter may not come for a little while, because I'm going to a camp this week and won't have a computer to type on, but this is the longest chapter so far, so I hope it'll make do! (I hope you like it)  
**Warning- Talks of violence, with torture**

**_Chapter 6_**

Rose and Jenny appeared in the consol room quickly after they heard the dematerialization sequence take place. The Doctor was looking at the scanner when they entered. He doubted there'd be anything dangerous taking place in Cardiff, but anything could happen. Besides, over the years he noticed that he tended to draw trouble wherever he went. And Torchwood didn't help their cause.

When he received the "all-clear", he glanced up and flashed a grin at Rose and Jenny. Jenny responded with an equally excited grin, whereas Rose gave him that small smile she tended to give him nowadays.

During the day, she was still almost back to her old self. At least that's what it seemed like. There were moments when he'd catch her looking as if fighting against pain—not just emotional, but physical, too, it seemed—and she'd double over for a second. She always seemed to walk with a guarded expression. And the smile…that's what killed him the most. Rarely ever a complete smile, one that reached her eyes…But that was only until she was around other people. She'd laugh, make jokes, and had that compassion which was signature to Rose Marion Tyler herself.

He looked at her now.

Guarded.

Surprise, surprise. He wondered if perhaps Jenny could get through to her. Maybe Jack would help, like he originally thought. Or Donna…she'd know what to say. Then he mentally shook himself. No need to grieve for the past, he told himself. Besides Donna was alive. She was well. Of course she was.

"So, Torchwood right?" Jenny said, nodding toward the scanner.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'.

She bounced on her heels a little, and he couldn't suppress the gleam of affection he felt for his daughter, whom was so excited for such a small adventure. He exchanged a bemused look with Rose, ignoring the fact that his heart rate increased.

There was a knock at the door.

Rose lit up with excitement. "Can I…?" she began.

"'Course." He pocketed his hands.

She pulled open the door. It hadn't been very long since Rose had seen Jack, but last time they were together, the world was ending and they hadn't exactly gotten the chance to chitchat. However, the person at the door wasn't Jack. It was—

"Martha!" The Doctor exclaimed from behind. Rose shifted behind the door, ignoring the disappointment that tugged at her. She was sure Martha was great and all, but she was looking for Jack Harkness, no one in between.

Martha smiled widely. "Doctor!" He leaned in hugged her. "It's been such a long time! Where've you been?" The woman demanded.

The Doctor seemed puzzled. "Long time?" She nodded. "How long's it been since we last saw you?"

"About a year."

"A _year?"_ He seemed shocked. "Blimey, I was shooting for a month after we last saw you." He stroked a piece of the TARDIS doorframe. "Must be having trouble getting to the right time after being outside the universe. Guess I'll be doing some maintenance on her."

"Yeah, you better. I don't want it to be years until the next time I see you again." She stopped, looking behind him. "Is that…?"

The Doctor turned his head to see Jenny approaching them. He grinned and sidestepped.

"_Jenny?_" Martha said in disbelief, her voice almost seeming hushed as if she wasn't sure if this was supposed be a joke or a big secret that needed to be kept. She took a step forward into the TARDIS.

Jenny smiled. "Hello." She gave a little wave.

Still looking at Jenny, Martha said, "But…_how_?"

He felt Rose brush beside him. He opened his mouth, in preparation for a long explanation, but was cut off by Rose, who apparently seemed to sense it. "It's complicated," she said not unfriendly.

Martha turned. "This is the famous Rose, right?" she asked, glancing at the Doctor before returning her gaze to Rose. She'd seen Rose before, but she didn't know her well enough to be sure.

"The one and only," she responded. "I s'pose we haven't really officially met yet…so, yeah, I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She extended her hand.

"Martha Jones." She shook the other woman's hand, and smiled.

Jenny shuffled over to the Doctor and nudged him. "One with the girls, aren't ya?" she teased.

He looked shocked. "What? No. Well yes, but no, not in _that_ way."

Jenny giggled. "I bet you snogged them both," she said after a moment, and arched an eyebrow at him.

He sputtered. She was talking about _this?_ _Now?_ Technically, he had, in a way. Sort of. But that didn't matter, because this was Jenny. His daughter. She shouldn't even know what snogging was! Instead of continuing the conversation with her, he cleared his throat. "Now then, where can I find a Captain Jack Harkness?"

"He was out on some business with Gwen and Ianto," Martha answered, "but they should be back any time now. But I've got someone who'll be excited to see you!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him out, Jenny and Rose following suit. They were led down a few different hallways, (Jenny admiring all the alien tech along the way, and Rose explaining what did what; after all, she did work for Torchwood in a not so different universe) before they reached a room. The settlement seemed surprisingly empty for something that seemed so large. In the room, though, sitting at a desk was a man. His chair turned around at the sound of their entrance.

Mickey Smith.

Rose wasted no time running in for a hug, which was returned enthusiastically. Mickey had been the one who stuck with her the entire time in Pete's World, helping her every step of the way with the Dimension Cannon as well as other things. She knew just as well as he did that as much as they grew closer there, they grew far apart even more so. And it was her fault. She shut him out, especially once the cannon started working. It took up all her time, when she wasn't physically and emotionally exhausted, just searching to find a way back. Even before that, she was so grief-stricken and determined that there was no chance of anyone getting through the barriers she set.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he said back.

She smiled and pulled away. Instinctively, she was resting her hand on his in a friendly way, nothing intimate. She was about to say something when she felt something under her fingers though. She looked down to see a silver band on his ring-finger. She rubbed it with her thumb. "Mickey…?"

Martha cleared her throat. All eyes went to her. "I was going to wait to tell you three, but I s'pose now is as good as any time. Mickey and I got married!" She held out her hand, revealing another shining ring.

Rose caught her breath. At one point in her life, she knew she'd be jealous and angry with Mickey at this kind of revelation. Now, however, she was filled with happiness for him, even if a tug of sadness pulled at her. He was gone now. Her best friend gone to another woman. She didn't know Martha well, but she seemed good for Mickey. They'd make it. "Ooh, good for you!" She was about to give him another hug, but realized that may not be such a good idea in front of his wife. "How long's it been since the wedding?"

"Not too long," Mickey replied. "Got engaged 'bout three months after you dropped us off. Had the wedding three months later—I know, quick, but there wasn't any reason to wait exactly. So been married a bit longer than six months now." While he was talking, Martha had made her way slowly next to his chair. Now he had his arm around her waist and she leaned down, their lips briefly touching.

Jenny made a noise of disgust, and Rose couldn't help but laugh a little. Grown from the DNA from a single being for military purpose, yet she was still like any teenager.

"And you're expecting so soon?" The Doctor asked, nodding towards Martha's stomach.

"Expecting?" Rose was surprised.

Martha and Mickey didn't look too shocked that he knew, even though the baby bump wasn't showing yet. Superior Time Lord senses after all. "Just sort of happened," Mickey said simply.

"Three months along," Martha smiled, looking down as if embarrassed.

"Oh that's great!" Rose grinned. She pushed Mickey softly. "Didn't waste any time, huh?"

He chuckled. "Well, when you're friends with 'im, you never know what might happen. Best get started early."

Rose nodded understandingly with a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Rose Tyler!" A familiar figure stood at the door. In a deep blue trench coat and with dark brown hair, Captain Jack Harkness grinned at Rose. He spread out his arms and ran at her, she allowing him to wrap her in his warm embrace. "I missed you, Rosie. Where've ya been?"

"Oh y'know, same ol', same ol'." Her voice was muffled from her face being tightly pressed into him. She took deep breaths, struggling to breathe at such a tight hug. Blimey, she must've really been gone a long time.

"Jack." The Doctor's warning voice sounded from behind them. "I think Rose needs some space to _breathe._"

Martha and Mickey snickered, which earned them each a sharp look from the Doctor.

Jack pressed a quick, friendly kiss to the top of her head, before releasing. He turned to the Doctor with a short laugh. "Of course! You two are officially together now, am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows a bit at the Time Lord with a wink. Before neither Rose nor the Doctor could respond, Jack was hugging him.

Rose couldn't help the amusement that bubbled in her at how the Doctor stiffened and stuttered in his protest at Jack's hugging. She heard Jenny giggle, and smiled. It was great to hear her laugh. She had a wonderful laugh. And her smile was something Rose couldn't help but begin to adore. Her personality was something so special, as well, with her kindness. She was strong and independent in many ways, but was naïve with the simplest things.

She really was a very loveable girl.

"Blimey, you have a tight grip there," the Doctor groaned, stretching his back when Jack released. "Has it always been that tight?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe next time you shouldn't wait so long to pay me a visit." Then he turned to Jenny, because most definitely Jack Harkness could not forget about another lovely being in the room. "And who might this be?" he asked, walking up to her.

The room was instantly filled with tension, everyone sensing it was not the best idea to flirt with the Oncoming Storm's daughter. Jenny's eyes widened, noticing the clench in her father's jaw, and she opened her mouth to speak, but a tight hand gripped the Captain's shoulder.

"That's my daughter," he said warningly.

Jack's eyes widened and he made a face that said he was…impressed. "It really must've been a long time since we've last seen you, huh? Got started pretty quickly." He glanced from Rose to the Doctor.

Both turned slight shades of red. "That's not-" they said at the same time.

Jack raised his hands. "I know, I know. Grown from a single cell, one biological father _and_ mother."

Everyone gave him a quizzical look, wondering how he could know that, including Mickey (Martha must've told him about the incident).

"Different readings came off her." He pulled out a sensor from his pocket. "It usually does a crap job, but judging from everybody's reactions-" he twirled around in a circle, glancing at everyone, "It's correct this time. Which is bad news for me."

Rose raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "I could've had a chance with her if you were the mother-" he winked at Jenny, "—but now there's none with Daddy giving me the death glare over there."

The Doctor scowled and pulled Jenny over to him protectively.

"Yeah, boss," Mickey said, "I think if you don't want another death pretty soon, you best back off with the sweet-talk for his daughter—Jenny? That's her name…" He looked at Martha for confirmation, who nodded.

Jack laughed, a tinge of nervousness in it. Then he patted Mickey on shoulder. "Maybe you're right…" He straightened. "So what's up, Doc? I doubt you just dropped in for a 'hello' after disappearing for a year."

"It's only been a few weeks for us," Rose spoke up, "since we last you all."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Can tell you're getting older and more careless, Doctor. Can't even get to the right time to see you best friends?"

The Doctor's eyes darkened slightly. Rose's did too, but she said in a light voice, "S'not the first time he's done this. I missed a whole year on my first trip with him, remember?" She was sure she'd told him that story before.

"Yeah, and I was the suspect for her disappearance! Murder suspect, in fact." Mickey said, bitterness edging his voice. Martha rolled her eyes, and mouthed to Rose, '_Men._' Take forever to get over anything, they did.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed, nodding. "Well let's not make too big of a habit of it, hey old pal?"

"I know, I know. Won't happen again."

"Better not, missed two years now, me," Rose said pointing her finger at him in a teasing way. "Good thing my mum's not here, or you'd get another slap."

The Doctor's eyebrow's moved up questioningly, a bit startled to hear her cracking jokes so soon after parting ways with her family. She shook her head slightly as to tell him not to mention anything from the meta-crisis- incident and on.

So he decided to respond to her comment, ignoring the odd looks the others were giving them. "Oh no, not a slap!" He covered his cheek with his hand. "She has a hard hand, that woman!" He looked at Martha. "So does yours!"

Martha smirked. "So why are you here, Doctor?" she asked.

He pocketed his hands and walked around in a circle, head towards the ceiling. "I can't just drop in for a 'hello'?"

"'Course you can, but you know as well as I do that that's not what you do."

He sighed. "Fine, fine, you've got me…it was Rose who wanted to pop in." He pointed dramatically at her.

Rose placed her head in her hand, and the Doctor went on and on about how sometimes he just needs to say 'hello', even if it's for a companion, etcetera. She knew what he was doing. He'd done this several times before in their previous travels when he wanted to talk to somebody alone. She knew he'd done it with Martha, too, because she was giving him that 'knowing' look. She raised her hands. "All right, we get it," Martha said. "I'll just go get a coffee or somethin'."

"I'll be going as well," Rose nodded to everyone. The Doctor's eyes lingered on hers for a moment with a fading smile. She gave him a look that said, _It's all right, I'm okay._ But the concern on his face didn't fade, so she looked away, beckoning Jenny as she left the room with Martha.

The three girls left the Torchwood building. It was a sunny day in Cardiff. There was a nice little breeze, not too chilly, but Rose adjusted her hoodie anyways.

"So how was the year we missed? Anything good happen?" Last time Rose missed a year, it was a lot more serious, because she had her mum and Mickey to worry about. Now she didn't have anyone, really. All her old friends thought she was dead after Canary Warf. Mickey and Martha had each other, along with a little one on the way.

And Jack…well apparently he was immortal—which happened to be all her fault, but still, he had his team to look after. She was sure he missed her, but there wasn't really anything keeping her here on Earth anymore. It was actually painful to be back here, knowing that she was supposed to be dead. After all the hurt she'd gone through to get back here and then facing even more afterward. It was no wonder the Doctor never stayed still, never wanting to look back on what he lost. She was becoming the same way.

"Oh nothing much, honestly," Martha shrugged. "Just in the beginning, everybody was confused with what happened with the Earth moving and the Daleks. There was a lot of cleaning up to do. A bit of small aliens here and there, but nothing Torchwood couldn't handle."

"How do you like working for Torchwood?" she asked. "I worked for Torchwood One in the other universe, so…"

"Oh, Mickey and I don't really work for Torchwood," Martha laughed as if that wasn't even an option. "Well we did for a little bit, just right after you and the Doctor dropped us off to help with the chaos. Now we kinda just come and go as we please. Still work with aliens, but just…just a couple of free lancers, like you lot."

"Nice," Rose nodded. "Defending the Earth, can't argue with that."

Martha laughed softly.

"What?"

"You and the Doctor are just so much alike! I can see why I never stood a chance."

Rose was confused. "Wait-"

Martha waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry; I got over it pretty quickly."

Jenny spoke up. "Could you two not talk about fancying my dad? It's a bit weird."

They laughed. "Sure thing," Martha said, grinning. "Now, would you like to tell me how you're _alive…_?"

"What is it, boss?" Mickey asked. Jack and the Doctor both slumped into chairs next to Mickey as soon as the girls left.

"Yeah, you seem pretty worried," Jack commented, taking a sip of the coffee Ianto had brought him a minute ago.

"Well…" The Doctor hesitated, suddenly wondering if he'd made the right choice to come here. Originally, he was going to tell them about the _Four knocks_, the woman, dream, and all, but now he realized it could all be a coincidence. The Universe did have those from time to time. No need to stress anyone out. However, he could talk about Rose…

"Doc, come on," Jack eyed him. "We miss a year of you, and then you suddenly show up, claiming it's only been a week. You think we haven't noticed you're missing a few people in your team and how weird you and Rose are acting? Crap happened. Let it out."

He took a shuddering breath. "Rose…something happened," he began. "I thought it was something that happened with my meta-crisis and…well Donna." He didn't really want to talk about the events. "But now I know it's not, for sure."

Jack leaned in, interested. Mickey stiffened a little.

"And it has something to do with something that happened Pete's World." The Doctor fixed his eyes on Mickey.

Mickey clenched his jaw stubbornly. "It's not my place to say."

"Mickey," the Doctor said, tone suddenly urgent, "I need to know. She won't talk to me. She's hardly getting any rest, because of nightmares. _And she won't tell me_. She wakes up _screaming_." His voice was choked so he quit talking, and ran a hand through his hair.

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "I guessed something was wrong, but not _that_ bad."

"She said the nightmares went away…" Mickey said quietly, mostly to himself.

"When?"

Mickey cleared his throat. "Back in Pete's World, she was having these nightmares after…well even during…"

"Spit it out," Jack said impatiently, intent on the conversation.

Mickey hesitated. "I don't think she'd want me to say if she hasn't told you yet. It took a lot for her to tell me and her family, and she didn't even say everything."

The Doctor rubbed his face in his hands, feeling more stress coming on. Mickey wouldn't even tell him what happened. Rose was one thing, but Mickey? No, never mind. Mickey's loyalty was always to Rose first. This wasn't a surprise. But if Rose wouldn't tell him...He was just afraid of how bad it was affecting her. How long ago had it happened? Why did it happen?

"But I think it might be for her own good if I do," Mickey said after a moment.

The Doctor's head shot up.

Mickey took a deep breath. "Well um, it first started with Rose working with that Dimension Cannon. It didn't start working for a long time, and it didn't actually work until walls of the universe were cracking—but that comes later. Our universe, it ran ahead of this one, so for us, it only happened a little over a year ago. I don't know when—or even if it happened here."

"More to the point, Micks," Jack encouraged.

"Rose, she was kind of going crazy trying to get back. At least that's what everybody thought. She talked to me though. I knew she was sane—well as sane as she could be, anyways," he chuckled a little to himself, and then continued. "Soon after we started getting some readings off the Cannon, this spaceship appeared in the sky." The Doctor leaned in, interested. "It wasn't big like the Sycorax one at Christmas, but it wasn't too small either. It just stayed there for a few days. No sign anyone was there. We were beginning to think maybe it was just empty, someone had to abandon ship and it was just on autopilot or somethin'. Then the invasion started.

"They were these little robot things. At least that's what we thought. It was Rose who found out what they really were." He shuddered. "They called themselves the Toclafane."

The Doctor stopped breathing for a moment and paled. _Toclafane?_

"Oh so apparently you have heard of them." Mickey looked from the Doctor to Jack, whose own face was drained of color.

"Yeah," Jack managed, darkness in his voice. "We've heard of them."

"But never mind that, just continue," the Doctor told him.

"Well they started killing people. Torchwood was fighting back, but we were losing people fast. Still, we couldn't stop, right? They just kept killing and killing…Rose started working even more with the Dimension Cannon. Then her TARDIS key—she never took that off—started glowing, she thought maybe you were on that ship trying to stop the Toclafane, or maybe you were a prisoner. But wherever you were, they could sense the energy of the key." His voice caught. "They came for her. They hurt her, because she fought, cos she's a fighter, wouldn't just let them take her, even though she thought you were aboard that ship. S'pose she probably had a plan, but the Toclafane weren't part of it.

"I don't know exactly what they did to her. She came back with a whole lot of injuries—not all of them were physical either. Sure, she had cuts and bruises, even had broke 'er ankle—really bad, too. It was cut through all the way to the bone and then the Master—the man behind the invasion—snapped the bone. Didn't know if it'd ever fully recover, but we used some alien medicines Torchwood had in stock, and it did good. Physically, she ended up being pretty well, but her mental and emotional health…he _tortured_ her, wanted more information about you and other things. 'Course she wouldn't give him anything. And he even went after Tony, me, Jackie, an' Pete. We were in deep hiding though, so he could never find us. He told Rose he did though, said we were all dead.

"He would leave every day. Drop 'er off somewhere with his little minions guarding her. Even if we did find her, we never would've been able to get through to her. She just had to hang on. Then one day, all the Toclafane disappeared and the Master never came back. We found 'er not too far out of town. We thought she was dead at first. We brought her back to the institute unconscious. She woke up screaming. Then when she calmed, she broke down and told us how she thought we were all dead. Then she told us a little on what he did to her, but I don't think she said it all." He shuddered. "Time Lords—she said he was one of you—you're telepathic, right? I think he messed with her head or somethin'. Just some of the things she did…" He shuddered. "We told her to slow down with her work on the Dimension Cannon, rest a little, but it was like her escape, so she kept going. Thought she was all better, but I guess not…"

Jack looked horrible. His eyes wide and grief hung on his face. The Doctor, however, looked even worse (if that was possible). He looked like he was going to be sick, and he felt like it too. His chest felt so tight, he found it hard to breathe. Then he buried his head in his arms, half-expecting tears to fall, but instead he felt dead inside. Completely empty.

_Oh, Rose…_

Rose, Martha, and Jenny were actually having a rather good time, just talking and walking along in Cardiff. They got fish-and-chips (which Jenny absolutely loved), and that was about it for any money spending. After all, they did have a bit of "catching up" to do.

That was, until they were interrupted by a boy who ran up to them. He was breathing very heavily, panting in fact. He had ragged military-type clothing and dirty blond shaggy hair. He had a scarred cheek and wasn't necessarily the cleanest looking lad.

"Jenny!" he gasped.

"_Cline?_" Jenny seemed astonished.

Martha stood up, obviously recognizing the boy as well.

"Who-?" Rose began.

"He was on Messaline with us when Jenny was created," Martha said, predicting what Rose was about to ask and staring at the boy. "In fact, he was the one who processed the Doctor to get Jenny."

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, sounding more surprised than anything.

Cline was bent over, supporting himself with hands on wobbly knees. "I need your help."


End file.
